


【GGAD】回家的诱惑(pwp/3p两王一后)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 盖哥/熟妇  小盖/妈咪





	【GGAD】回家的诱惑(pwp/3p两王一后)

盖勒特终于买齐了他爹给他交代的一堆日用品，而且单子列的无比长，详细到了变态的程度，他咬着牙，抱着一纸袋子多到顶到下巴的东西，踉踉跄跄的走进了门，进了客厅后盖勒特是头也没回，直接一脚过去就用腿关上了大门。

别以为我不知道老头在想什么，不就是要打发我走吗，好让你能背着我在床上把妈咪给弄哭，等我再长大一点就带妈咪走，不要再让妈咪跟这种性变态老恶棍天天陪睡了。盖勒特的眼睛还没适应黑暗，他打开了自己的房间门，用手肘去摸索墙上的开关。灯打开了——在橘色的灯光下妈咪就站在他身前。

浴袍大敞着从他圆润的肩头滑落，顺着线条分明的手肘和小腿散落在他光裸的脚边，被滋润过的美好肉体暴露无疑，在胸口、小腹和大腿根部还带着星星点点被侵犯后的吻痕。

盖勒特甚至觉得妈咪还带着那种性爱过后未得到满足的眼神楚楚可怜地望着他。

盖勒特手上的袋子掉在了地上，他感觉这个时候的自己绝对看上去像个傻子，但他脑海里一瞬间什么都没有了，他眼里只有妈咪，在他面前求欢一般的，献出自己诱人犯罪的完美身体。

他痴痴地走到了妈咪面前，妈咪身体颤抖着，羞耻的想要低下头，却被他用手温柔的覆上了脸颊，“妈咪……”他柔声说着，“他欺负你了吗……”邓布利多的理智告诉他要立刻停止这种行为，赶紧走开，但他却感觉身子都软了，一句话也说不出来。

太久没人用这样含情脉脉的温柔对待他了，况且还是他从小宠到大的孩子，和格林德沃一个模子里刻出来的外表，让他回想起二十年前格林德沃也曾经将他视若珍宝，而不是如今这样把他当做可以随意泄欲的糟糠之妻。

盖勒特看到了他锁骨上被粗暴对待而留下的深色吻痕，他眼神暗了暗，手指轻轻划过吻痕，“他弄痛你了吗……”邓布利多抿着嘴唇扭开了脸，锁骨却因为动作而凹陷的更明显了。

盖勒特低下头闭上眼睛用嘴唇覆盖住了格林德沃留下的吻痕，印上一个湿润的吻，伸出舌头温柔的在吻痕上舔舐着，等到整个印记都被他口中的液体润湿泛着水光后，盖勒特抬起了头，用晶亮的眼睛盯着咬着唇边的邓布利多，“以前我摔痛了，妈咪亲亲就不痛了，现在换我安慰妈咪了。”

“嗯…”因为男孩儿的话，邓布利多感觉浑身都要烧起来了，脸上泛着不正常的玫红，因为背德的快感从鼻腔发出一声软糯的呻吟，他用无力的手想推开面前的男孩儿，却被他环住了腰，亲上了嘴唇深吻着。

邓布利多感到背脊底部一阵酸软，被盖勒特趁机推搡着压上了床。

而房间内书桌上的手机一直记录着这一切，格林德沃给自己倒了一杯香槟，躺在床上看着他儿子用膝盖挤进了妻子的双腿，他摇了摇手上的香槟杯，仰头一饮而尽，气泡在他口腔炸开。

盖勒特带着珍视，顺着邓布利多的身体一路向下吻过去，从精致的锁骨到饱满的胸脯。他用鼻尖拱了拱妈咪涨大到艳丽乳头，盖勒特看着他的眼睛，缓缓将乳头含入口中，轻轻吮吸着。“盖勒特……别这样…”邓布利多这么说着，却用脚踝蹭着他的腰，像是在催促着什么一样。

盖勒特松开他的乳头，又着迷的嗅了嗅，“妈咪好香啊~”邓布利多想起是格林德沃在他身上抹上了玫瑰精油，就好像他一直掌控着他们的性爱一样，更何况他知道，格林德沃就在手机的另一边，将他和儿子的情事尽收眼底。

盖勒特心疼的舔着他敏感的小腹，小腹周围的胯骨上都是格林德沃每次性爱掐住的淤青。“如果他一点都不知道珍惜妈咪，那他就是天底下最蠢的傻子。”他恨恨的讲到，心疼地揉着妈咪胯骨周围的淤青，轻柔的顺着人鱼线的凹陷吻着淤痕。

接着他的手偷偷溜向男人大开的双腿之间的部分，摸到了小穴旁边溢出的透明淫液。邓布利多立刻合紧了双腿，紧张的夹住了男孩儿的手，不让他继续向下。

盖勒特惊讶的停住了手，“妈咪，怎么了……你不喜欢这样吗，还是我们就是亲亲就好。”男孩儿露出了忧伤的表情，靠在他的柔软的胸脯上，“虽然我很喜欢亲亲，但……但是还是想得到妈咪，想让妈咪属于我……”

邓布利多感觉了男孩儿从双腿中抽出了手，盖勒特起身离开了他，温暖立刻从他身边消失了，一种无比空落的感觉席卷上来，让他感到身体需要人来宠爱，失落和空虚感让他几乎快要落下泪来。

“而且，有很多女生喜欢我，但是我对她们一点兴趣都没有，我心里只有妈咪一个人，我都憋的不行了，妈咪肯定什么都知道，怎么就不肯给我？”

盖勒特脱下裤子，握着还泛着粉的阴茎，虚着手环住套弄着，以他这个年纪来说，尺寸已经很大了，虽然还比不上格林德沃那种恐怖的程度，但估计也是迟早的事情。

“都怪妈咪，我都已经硬成这个样子了，也不肯给我，我一直留着第一次给妈咪呢……”他颇为自怜的看着手中挺硬的性器。

“既然妈咪不让我插进去的话，就让我看着妈咪自慰给我看好吗~”盖勒特舔了舔嘴唇，直勾勾的望着他。

邓布利多太想要了，他想要盖勒特的肉棒塞满他，他不能容忍自己儿子的阴茎插到除自己之外的人身上，连想都不能去想。如果这世界上有人让盖勒特堕落，那就让他自己亲自来吧。

他跪坐在床上，缓慢地爬到了床边，手指托起男孩儿的沉甸甸的双卵。

“妈咪……”盖勒特的肉棒就靠在邓布利多的脸颊旁，妈咪美丽的脸颊磨蹭着自己丑陋的肉棒，这让盖勒特的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

邓布利多觉得盖勒特的肉根简直要将他的脸颊烫伤，他试探着伸出舌尖舔了下男孩儿前端的马眼，透明的粘液沾到了他诱人的下唇，泛着水光。

他故意不一次就含住龟头，而是侧着唇亲吻着前端，让它在他柔软的唇瓣上挤压滑动着。

盖勒特感觉自己要疯了，他握住自己的前端，用龟头顶在妈咪的双唇之间摩擦着，顶开了他的紧闭的唇瓣，插入了他温热柔软的口腔中。

甚至因为盖勒特过于心急而插的太深，顶到了妈咪脆弱的喉咙。邓布利多被一下顶反射性的收紧了喉咙，眼角溢出了生理性的眼泪，却把龟头缴的更紧了。

“妈咪太棒了…差点把我榨出来。”盖勒特鼓舞地抚摸着他柔软的红褐色头发。

等着妈咪渐渐适应后，盖勒特微微挺动着腰，小幅度在他口中抽送着，邓布利多温驯的迎合着撞击，舌尖在冠状沟上来回逗弄着，眼角渗着蔷薇一样艳丽的红，迷蒙的眼眸失神的望着口中进出的巨物。

盖勒特看到了妈咪大开的丰满双腿之间溢出了透明的液体，把床单都晕染湿了。

盖勒特甚至嫉妒那块床单，他想要去亲那块湿润的印记，甚至放在口中，将妈咪的汁液吸干，而不是便宜了床单。

“妈咪下面也湿了呢，既然上面的小嘴在吃我的肉棒，那就自己去安慰下面的小嘴吧……”

邓布利多听了男孩儿的话，伸出食指和中指豪不费力的插入进了已经被格林德沃蹂躏过的小穴中，一下一下按着浅浅的敏感点，更多的液体一股一股的从穴口处流了出来，沾满了熟透的小穴。

“妈咪太乖了，难怪老头总对妈咪那么过分，看的我都想狠狠欺负妈咪了。”盖勒特压着腰将肉棒插的更深了一些。

“唔……”邓布利多被肉棒塞满了口腔，只能从鼻腔发出一声委屈的惊喘。

“啊，太深了吗，妈咪对不起，让我亲亲就好了。”盖勒特将阴茎从他口中抽出，也不管邓布利多的唇边还源源不断的流出津液和他的前液，就俯下身用手抬起妈咪的下巴跟他深吻在一起。

这个吻过于湿润和色情了，他交换用舌头鼓弄着妈咪柔软的口腔，将自己的津液渡给他，让他吞下自己的体液。

手下还不忘握着妈咪的手腕，带着他更用力的在小穴里抽插自慰着，有时候盖勒特的手甚至会撞到妈咪敏感的穴口，引来妈咪一阵勾人的喘息。

妈咪被他弄的更湿了，全身泛着美丽的绯红，只能用鼻子急促的呼吸着。

他终于肯放开妈咪了，邓布利多立刻用被吻到像熟透浆果一般的丰润嘴唇急促地呼吸着空气，好不至于让自己溺死在男孩儿强势的掠夺里。

盖勒特握住他无力的手腕，将他的手指从小穴里抽出来，丰沛的银丝还刮在床单上，连着手指和小穴。

盖勒特张口将邓布利多沾满淫液的手含住，像是吃着什么蜜汁一样，每一滴都被他舔干净了，指间的也没被放过，怜惜的舔吻着敏感的指缝。

“妈咪的身子，该换我进去了。”他温柔的环住邓布利多柔韧的腰，压着他躺倒在床上。

手指分开了没有肉棒插入而寂寞的淌着春水的小穴，“我是从妈咪这里出来的吗，那这里就是属于我的……我就要从这里重新插进妈咪的身体，回到属于我的地方。”

邓布利多听到这话身下的小穴羞耻的收缩着。“盖勒特……别瞎说了……妈咪怎么可能——啊！~”

盖勒特挺起腰直直的将肉棒捅入了小穴，饱胀感让邓布利多满足的快要死去，盖勒特一边抱着他不断亲吻着，一边在小穴最深处挺动着下身，保证每一下撞击都撞在敏感点上。

邓布利多现在就像是贪食吃了太多的甜点，明知道饱胀快要将他撑满，也不愿停下甜腻的饱足。

“妈咪比我想的还要棒，每天晚上我做梦都是在干妈咪，今天可不可以在妈咪的身体里睡呢——”

邓布利多在这时候，不管盖勒特提多么过分的要求他都会答应，“好，只要你想要，妈咪每天都让你睡着妈咪身体里——”盖勒特狠狠顶着他丰腴的肥臀，连双卵都快要挤进贪吃的小穴。

“啊~盖勒特、宝贝，慢点~妈咪受不住了……”邓布利多柔声哀求着。盖勒特埋在妈咪浑圆充满弹性的胸部里，舔吃着他红肿的乳头。

邓布利多睁着朦胧的泪眼，感觉到房间门口有个身影走了进来，他马上明白发生了什么，不顾下身男孩儿激烈的抽插开始挣扎起来，但身下的小穴却因为挣扎而紧缩着，却是让肉棒操弄的更爽而已。

盖勒特听到房间的门开的声音，他转头看到格林德沃穿着黑色大敞的睡袍漫不经心的走了进来，他赤裸着下身，阴茎挺立着，随着走动上下微微摇晃。

盖勒特立刻警觉起来，“你干什么，不要找妈咪麻烦。”他转身护住邓布利多，不让格林德沃接近他。

格林德沃下身的性器怒胀着，用拖长的冷淡调子对着邓布利多，“过来。”邓布利多哽咽的哭着，泪水像珍珠一样不停的落下来。

只是过了一会儿，邓布利多就渐渐不再挣扎了，啜泣声也故意隐藏着，越来越小。他用无力的手拔开盖勒特护住他肩头的手。

随着起身的动作小穴吐出继子还未发泄的性器，穴口还微张着，细小的因抽插而成白浊泡沫还附着在周围。

邓布利多缓慢地爬向格林德沃，盖勒特不可思议的喊到，“妈咪！”邓布利多却置若罔闻，红着眼角跪趴在床边，毫不犹疑的含住了格林德沃硕大紫红的龟头。

他小心翼翼的啜泣着，机械的用柔软的口腔套弄着粗长，撑到他脸颊都顶出肉棒的痕迹。

格林德沃慵懒的扶着他的肩头，像是游戏一样轻晃着腰部，迎合着邓布利多吞咽的动作。他接着盯着对着他怒目而视的小子，“愣着干什么，你还想不想开苞了。”他低下头用拇指轻柔地抹去邓布利多眼角的泪，接着说，“他难道不美吗，你不是一直想要他吗？”盖勒特困惑又恼火的看着他，不明白他是什么意思。

格林德沃嗤笑一声，“我可是你老子，我现在把他让你了，别傻愣着了。”

盖勒特犹豫不决了，望着妈咪诱人的身体，想要继续把肉棒插入那温柔的天堂。

“坐到他身上去吧，让他给射给你。”格林德沃抽出自己的巨大，用指尖揩过邓布利多湿润的唇瓣。邓布利多低下了头，退到了盖勒特身边，将双腿分到最开，丰满的大腿蹭在床单上。

盖勒特痴痴的看着妈咪用自己的一只手自己掰开挺翘的肥臀，另一只手握住他的滚烫挺立的阴茎，对准自己还流着淫液的小口，缓慢地坐了下去。“嗯~”邓布利多低声呻吟着，坐在了盖勒特怀里，整个肉棒都被他吃了下去。

“妈咪……”盖勒特终于不能忍受了，提着妈咪的腰肢疯狂的挺动抽插着，让妈咪温热的甬道紧紧包裹着他，邓布利多终于哭出了声，哀求着他慢一点，但是这没有持续很久，继而格林德沃坐上了床，勾着他的下巴，重新将自己的粗大送进了他丰润的双唇之中。

上下两张小嘴都被撑的满满的，自己的丈夫和儿子同时在干自己，邓布利多感觉自己像个性爱玩偶，是只知道求欢的淫物。

他甚至会主动调整姿势迎合着他们的插入，他嘴角流着唾液，眼前一片模糊，胸前被盖勒特的手覆盖住揉捏着，还扭动着肥臀收缩着小穴，为了帮儿子更好的射给他。

“妈咪……妈咪……要射给你了，为我生个孩子吧~”盖勒特吻在邓布利多肩头，绷紧了腰，将阴茎抵在甬道最深处，射出了一股又一股浓稠的精液。同时，格林德沃也钳住了邓布利多的下颚，通过喉管射进了他的食道。

邓布利多闭着眼睛，温驯的忍耐着，等他们一股持久的射入，直到将最后一滴精液喂给他。房间里只剩三人急促的喘息声。

邓布利多还未度过不应期，他的前端甚至没被碰触就射了出来。他不会忘记作为妻子和母亲的准则，一切为了丈夫和儿子而尽心尽力。

他舔干净格林德沃粗长阴茎上被溅到的白浊，将咸腥一滴不剩的吞咽下去，下身的小穴也紧紧收缩着，不让盖勒特的精液沾湿床单，然后被他们轮流亲吻逗弄着，温驯而安静的等待着。

等待着他的丈夫和儿子下一次的勃起。


End file.
